


I Will 'Owl'-ways Love You

by toorv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I don't know why I made it end this way, M/M, bokuto and akaashi are super cute together, owl puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorv/pseuds/toorv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto loves owl-puns and likes to tease Akaashi with them all the time. Akaashi hates it. But he still loves Bokuto nonetheless. Will Akaashi ever learn to accept Bokuto's ridiculous jokes?</p><p>Short conversations between Bokuto and Akaashi over the span of 6 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will 'Owl'-ways Love You

**March 3rd, 2016**

Akaaaashi~ After I graduate this year will you miss me?

No.

WHY!?

Because I will go visit you.

Hey, Akaasshiii ~

Yes?

I will ‘owl’-ways love you

Bokuto-san. Please, stop joking around.

\-----

  
**April 1st, 2016**

Akaaashii~ Will you go out with me?

…

Ha! Ha! April fools!!!

Sure. Pick me up tomorrow at 8.

Huh?

Do you not want to?

AH!!! AKAAAASHI~ I will ‘owl’-ways love you!!!

Bokuto-san. Stop, or the date is cancelled.

\-----

**March 28th, 2017**

Bokuto, I got into the same school as you!

REALLY!? Now we can 'owl'-ways be together!

Bokuto....no.

\-----

**December 5th, 2018**

AKAASHI!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Look at what I got you!

A..t-shirt with an...owl on it. Thank you, Bokuto.

It's not just  _a_ t-shirt! I have a matching one!

Oh...great.

Hey Akaaashi~

Hmm?

You won't ever leave me right?

Of course not.

We'll stay together?

Yes.

Forever and 'owl'-ways?

Stop.

\-----

**August 8th, 2019**

Akaaashi~ can we please move in here? We can put the bed on this side...and then put owl pictures here. And there. Oh, and maybe also here!

Bokuto, please stop with the owl puns.

What owl pun?

Wasn't the 'owl' pictures a play on the word 'our'?

Oh...uh no. I meant owl pictures...But I mean we could put our pictures there too if you want!

Um..no it's okay. Owl pictures...will be fine.

Hehe, Akaashi~ I will 'owl'-

Stop.

B- bu-

No.

Okay...

\-----

**September 20th, 2020**

Happy birthday, Bokuto!

Can i get an owl for my birthday? Please?

No.

Whyy?

Bokuto, who's going to take care of the owl?

Umm...it will take care of itself?

No.

Please?

No.

Hmph, 'Owl'-right~

Bokuto, no.

 

\-----

**April 5th, 2021**

Akaashi, will you marry me?

Is this another one of your april fools jokes Bokuto?

Akaaaashi~ It’s April 5th today, not April 1st.

Oh, my bad.

You ruined the proposal!! Hmph, proposal cancelled.

I'm sorry, Bokuto.

I'm just kidding Akaashi~ I will 'owl'-ways love you.

Nope. You're right. The proposal is off.

BUT AKAASHI!!

\-----

**April 7th, 2021**

Bokuto. Will you marry me?

What did you say, Akaashi?

You heard me. Don't make me say it again.

Pleaseee?

Ughhh. Will you marry me?

YES! AKAAASHII~ I will 'owl'-ways love you!!

Stop, Bokuto. Don't make me regret it. 

\-----

**Oct. 21st, 2022 10:00 a.m.**

Akaashi, come on!! 

Hold on, Bokuto, I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back.

Well, hurry back! We don't want to be late for our own wedding!

I know, I'll be right back.

WAIT AKAASHI! THE CAR!

\-----

**Oct. 21st, 2022 10:02 a.m.**

BOKUTO! You’re bleeding! Are you alright!?

heh…I’m…fine.

WHY DID YOU RUN AFTER ME!?

Well, I can’t…let you…get…run over..on...our wedding day, can I?

B- but.

Hey, Akaaaahi~ I. Will…'owl’-ways. Love…you.

BOKUTO! NO! Get up! I don't care if you tell me that every day from now on, just...please wake up!

...

Bokuto...I will 'owl'-ways love you too...

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a sequel to this? If so, should it be happy or sad? Comment below!!!


End file.
